Love is like a Battle
by oldlou
Summary: Mio is being stalked by a lady that wants to become her. In the struggle Mio falls down a well and meets Inuyasha. She begins to fall in love with him. When they begin to get serious the lady comes back. She ends of killing Mio, Inuyasha is heartbroken and has to find out a way to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

"Mio wait up!" Souta yelled from behind me

I sighed as stopped and turned around "I told you if you wanted to come with me you had to keep up"

He looked at me with a sharp glare "I told you not to run though!" I sighed and stopped "I am not running im walking"

Souta gave me his pouting face, "Im going home." I laughed lightly "Good, go home, see if I care"

I watched him walk away and he turned around a couple times to see if I was coming, I wasn't, I didn't want to go back to my crap hole of a home.

There is so much fighting there it isn't even funny. My mom and dad don't act like they are together they act like they hate each other. Anyway back to my walk, as I was walking I saw a big shed. It looked kind of creepy but I still went inside. When I went inside I saw a big hole it was about 15-20 feet deep. As I was looking down the hole something or someone pushed me in. I grabbed onto the side on the hole quickly, as I was climbing back out of the hole I saw a women standing in front of me. She had long black hair and was tall with kind of pale. She reached her hand toward me, "Here, take my hand and let me help you." I looked at her with a stern look. "I...don't think I know you. Do I know you at all?' She smiled at me "No sweet heart you don't but please, let me help you." I reached out my hand grabbed hold of hers.

As I grabbed hold of her hand her hair stood up and this big gust of air came out of fucking no where. "What the hell is going on!" I screamed. She chuckled a little "I don't want to help you, I want you to be gone." 0-0 "What!?" As I held onto her for dear life she started to change, she began to look like me! I screamed and let go of her hand, as I fell she began to change back to herself. She tried to grab hold of me as I fell but I didn't dare to reach for her hand.

The last thing I heard was a loud "No" from the lady. As I fell everything began change around me, I felt as if I was going into another world. That's exactly what happened. When I opened my eyes I saw a blue sky and a tree hanging over the well.0


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the well and stood up and began to run my fingers around the well. I was thinking of a way to get out but I couldn't see anyway out. I didn't want to scream for help because I would sound pathetic but you know, sometimes you just have to yell for help. I was just about to yell when I heard someone yelling.

"How dare you kiss that ugly bitch!"

"Kagome please, calm down your over reacting."

"Inuyasha I am not over reacting you kissed kikyo. Right in front of me too!"

"Kagome you don't.." after that all I heard was a loud slap.

"Don't you tell me I don't understand, I do understand. You like her more then me, and don't you lie to me!" He huffed his breath "Kagome she is still in love with me, I don't love her anymore. I told you that before I went out with you. "

"Ug, Inuyasha I know you told me that. That doesn't mean you kiss her and tell her you cant hang around with her."

"Oh my gosh Kagome I.." Then I heard a slap and he fell across the hole of the well, he almost fell in. "What a bitch" I wispered, but I think I wispered to loud. I curled into the corner of the well not to be seen. "Excuse me Inuyasha, don't talk to me like that." He tried to get back up but she pushed him back down, "Inuyasha don't talk to me unless your ready to be serious about this." She walked away but then she came back and said "This is for calling me a bitch." He sighed "Kagome I didn't call you a.." with that she pushed him down the well.

He stood up and dusted himself off, his hair was an amazing wonderful grey color and so long. He was so hot I squeaked, he even has ears! Sadly though he heard me and looked at me "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I stood up and started at him "I am Mio, and I saw that u fell into the well." He chuckled "Yes, Kagome pushed me down. Wait, did you call her a bitch from down here?" I smiled "Yes, I did, sorry if I got you in trouble." He looked at me with a glare "I guess its ok, I kindda deserved it." I grabbed his hand "No you didn't…." I looked up the well and decided to ask for a way out instead of talking of his drama.

"Could you help me out of the well, maybe?" He grabbed hold of me around the waist and jumped up out of the well. "Yes, yes I can." I looked at him and smiled, he was so hot. I just had to stay by his side, I thought of every way possible to stay by him. "Do you think maybe you could show me around, and I could also tell Kagome that I called her that and help you out with her." He agreed to both and insisted on us holding hands so we wouldn't get lost.


	3. Chapter 3

I held onto his hand tightly, his skin touching mine just made me somehow feel safer. I smiled the whole time, when he finally noticed he stopped and looked at me "Why are you smiling so much?" I looked at him with my shocked face 0-0 "C…can't I be happy." He laughed "You're just kind of acting like Kagome did around me when she first came." I looked at him sternly -.- "Are you really going to compare me to that cold-hearted bitch." He looked at me sternly trying to act serious but burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry that, that was funny. No I wasn't comparing you to her, your way, your cooler and nicer. Don't think your worse than her." I smiled lightly and shrugged my shoulders "I know, I'm just so cool." We both fell over laughing and in the middle of that I heard a thud on the ground. It was my phone.

Inuyasha picked it up and began to look it over "What is this thing called!" Before I could answer it vibrated 0-0 I thought to myself "Oh crap, my parents are wondering where I'm at." What joy -.-. "Here let me see it, it's called a phone by the way." I looked at the phone and it was Mara, my cousin.

Inuyasha came towards me and looked over my shoulder "Who is Mara? How do you talk to each other like that and…." I began to just ignore him and text Mara. She was wondering where in the hell I was but I have no idea. If I told her what I am seeing she would call me insane, so I just told her I was at home. "Why are you not answering my questions?" Inuyasha looked very confused. "I…I will tell you later, just keep walking to Kagome's place."As we were walking my phone kept going off the wall, I just ignored it though.

When we reached Kagome's house Inuyasha let go of my hand and knocked on her door. When Kagome answered she sighed and was about to say something until she saw me. "Ok Inuyasha who in the fuck is this! Are you here to tell me you are breaking up with me for this ugly thing?" Right when she said that I felt the love, I was going to say something until Inuyasha interrupted. "No, see Kagome that's a problem we have you always think the wrong way." She huffed her breath out "The explain me why you brought HER here." Instead of saying why he pushed me forward to explain, so I backed up, no way in hell was I going to explain to her why I was here.

"I don't think she wants to explain so I will. This is Mio, you know when "I" called you a bitch. Well it wasn't me, it was her." Kagome huffed out her breath "I don't believe you at all!" Inuyasha looked at me his sexy eyes, which somehow made me tell the truth. "Ok Kagome this is what happened, I was in the well when you guys were arguing and you slapped him so I called you a bitch. I thought it was a bitchy move so yeah, it was me -.-. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kagome looked at me with a stern look, than her face relaxed. "So you were in the well the whole time?" I nodded slightly. She began to give me a glare, like the one she gave Inuyasha before she slapped him to the ground/bottom of the well. "You heard everything?" I nodded slightly and before I could say anything she slapped me. That bitch slapped me, oh yeah and she slapped like a bitch too! Before I could jump her Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me away and whispered something in her ear and then glared at him and whisper yelled back at him. Then he put his hand up to her face and walked toward me.

"I'm sorry Mio but you're on your own now."

"Why are you not helping me anymore?"

"I…I just can't, Kagome is mad and I don't want loose her. It won't take long, I will find you, trust me."

I glared at Inuyasha and walked up to Kagome who had a stupid little smirk on her face. My hand just wanted to slap her so hard, so I did. I giggled "Ops, sorry, spas attack." I walked away toward Inuyasha and told him "Don't even bother trying to find me, I won't need you anymore." I walked away whispering to myself "Fuck fuck, fuckity fuck fuck fuck." I knew that he would never like me, just as I thought he did he told me he couldn't lose that bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Inuyasha screaming "Wait" from behind me, but I just ignored him. I didn't want to deal with him, I just wanted to get back home and forget all about him. I decided to look back to see if he was following me, he wasn't, he was talking to Kagome. Then I swear I saw them kiss, which made me even madder that I began to walk even faster. I didn't want him catching up to me; I don't even want to see his face anymore.

I didn't really know where I was going; I had no idea where the well was. I should have stayed near Inuyasha's, but with my rage of jealousy I couldn't. I was about to turn around and go back to Inuyasha I saw a women.

She walked toward me, I thought maybe it was the women so I turned around and began to run, but she caught up to me. "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you." I huffed out my breath "Who are you?"

"I'm Kikyo, and you are you may I ask?" she reached her hand out to shake mine, but I just pulled my hand away. "I'm Mio; do you know where the well is?"

"Well hello Mio, I do know where it is. Why do you want to go to the well?"

"It's a long story; I would go back to Inuyasha but…" She stopped me before I could say anything else "Whoa, you know Inuyasha?" I looked at her confused "Yeah, he helped me get out of the well when Kagome pushed him in the well." Kikyo just laughed "He deserved that push in the well"

When she said that I began to think "Are you the one he left Kagome for?" She looked around before saying "Yes, and Kagome can just die, I hate her so much." I laughed "Can you show me where the well is now?"

Right when I said that she grabbed hold of me and we both took off towards the well. When we reached the well I began to have second thoughts. "Kikyo, do you think I should go back?" She nodded "You should go, unless you want me to bring you back to Inuyasha?" I shook my head "I would rather go back home, thanks for the offer though." With that I jumped down the well, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was back in the shabby shed.

I climbed out of the hole as quickly as I could and sprinted home. I knew I was going to be in deep shit when I got home, so I got prepared for the worst.

I was greeted with a chorus of yelling. First my mom yelled at me because it was midnight and my dad yelled at me because I didn't tell him where I was going. "I'm sorry mom and dad, I lost track of time." With that I ran up to my room and flopped on my bed.

"Was what happened real? Did I just fall down the hole and pass out?" I had so many questions running through my head, the most important being "Will Inuyasha be happy I'm gone? Or will he come find me?" I fell asleep with all toughs thoughts through my head.

I was awakened by a pounding on the door; no one else in the house seemed to hear. So I got up out of my bed and slowly walked to the front door. When I looked through the little peephole my dad made what I saw shocked me. I fell to the floor and crawled under the table not to be seen.

"Mio, I know you're in there. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot; let me make it up to you. Don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you." I stood up quietly and locked the door so as she wouldn't come in. When the locks were locked I ran to my room and got under my covers.

"I'm not leaving till you come out here!" she began banging on the door as hard as she could as if she was going to break in. I kept thinking to myself "Why aren't my mom and dad out here?" I ran into their room and they were gone! Even my stupid annoying brother was gone! I heard a loud laugh coming from outside "Did you forget? Your family is gone for a week, so I thought it would be the perfect time to stop by."

"What do you want from me?" I went under the table to talk to her; I wasn't going to stay by the door. She chuckled "I want to become you, remember."

I jumped out from under the table and ran for the phone; it wouldn't work.

"Sorry to tell you sweetie but I cut the lines" I began to panic; I really wished I hadn't been a selfish bitch and stayed with Inuyasha. What was I going to do know; I am really fucked right now.


	5. Chapter 5

*This chapter will be about what happened with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome when Mio left. This is in Inuyasha's POV in this chapter*

As I watched Mio walk away I felt really horrible. She has no idea what to do, and I won't help her just because I'm worried I will lose Kagome. The face she gave me when I told her that looked like a face of sadness. I know that somewhere deep in her heart she likes me, but she will probably never admit it.

When she was walking away I noticed her looking back as if I would change my mind and follow. I wanted to but I just didn't have the courage to tell Kagome. When Kagome noticed her looking back she grabbed hold of me and kissed me as Mio turned around. Mio's face turned a bright red ad she began to walk a little faster.

"Thanks for finally running her away, I thought you never would." Kagome said with a snotty attitude

"Kagome, I just wanted to help her. What if she was you and I couldn't help you because my girlfriend wouldn't let me?" I watched as she crossed her arms and turned to where I could only see her back "Inuyasha, I don't know if can ever trust you again. We have trust issues." I looked at Kagome with a sharp look "Now Kagome, I want you to know something right now." All she did was nod. "Once we are settled I am going to go find Mio and help her. Only for a while, I will tell her everything she needs to know. Then it will be just us."

Kagome turned around a flung her hands up in the air "No, Inuyasha you can't just leave me for her!" I face palmed (/.\). "Kagome you know what, never mind. Let's just try and fix our problems."

"First thing is first Inuyasha, no hanging around with Kikyo. You can't help that Mio chick either! If you do we are done for!" I just sighed and shook in anger "Fine then, I guess I will have to find Mio and tell her bye." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek "Good choice, see you later."

As I was walking I noticed Kikyo, when she saw me she came towards me with a big hug. Since I knew Kagome wasn't around I took the hug. "I haven't seen you in a while." Her smile used to be the thing I looked forward to all day but now it really means nothing. "Yeah, I know, it's because of Kagome"

"You actually listen to the witch!"

I nodded slightly "Yeah, have you seen a girl named Mio?"

Kikyo pointed to her left "She said she wanted to go back home so I showed her where the well was. So if you want to know where she is, she is where she belongs." I looked into Kikyo's eyes "You let her go back home! She could be in danger!"

Kikyo just laughed "No, no,no, she is perfectly fine; trust me for once." I shook my head "No, I really must go find her!" I began to run but she caught me by my arm "Inuyasha, you must really like her to be protective over her." My face turned a bright red "No, I don't like her. I…I like Kagome remember." Kikyo laughed "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I didn't want to keep talking about this so I slipped my arm out of her hand and ran straight to the well. On the way I thought about Mio and if I was worth it to leave her for Kagome. I don't have time to talk about my feelings! I also hate talking about them. When I reached the well I didn't even hesitate I just jumped in.

When I opened up my eyes I was in a shabby looking shed. I jumped out and began to smell for Mio. "Why did that idiot leave, I told her I would be back for her?" When I finally got to her house there was a older looking lady at her front door. It looked as if she was trying to break in down, so I quickly stunk into the back of her house through her open window.

When I got inside all I saw was he under the table trying not to scream; probably to make it look as if she wasn't here. I closed the window behind me a locked it so the lady couldn't come in. I began to tip-toe to Mio; I didn't want to scare her.

When I reached her I tapped her on the shoulder, which was not a good idea. Mio screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped me as hard as she could. "Ouch Mio, that really hurt!" she gasped "Oh my god Inuyasha I am so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. "I thought you would never come, I was scared."


	6. Chapter 6

*This chapter is Mio's POV now*

Every time I ignored her she began to bang on the door louder. "I know you're in there, come out here and make it easier for the both of us." I had begun to cry, I should have stayed with Inuyasha. Why did I have to be so damn jealous! After a few more minutes she stopped banging on the door. Did she leave? Is she trying to find another way in, I panicked.

I stood up and looked through the peephole and she was gone. Where was she, is she tricking me? My heart was racing faster than ever before. I was sweating real badly; I could feel it drip down my face. My stomach was in a knot worse than before. I quickly took a dive for under the table sat down and hugged my knees. I was about to go check again when something touched my shoulder. I jumped and banged my head under the table. I screamed as loud as I could and slung my hand back and stood up to see Inuyasha holding the side of his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

He stood up, hand to is face "Its ok, I'm glad I came here soon enough. Oh yeah, by the way, the back window was unlocked that's how I got in." I hugged him and thanked him for everything. I was so glad that he kept his promise and came back to find me. Without him I don't know what would have happened to me.

"It's no problem, why did you leave?" my face turned a bright red. "I…I just gave up on you." I looked away _. He grabbed my head and faced it towards his and told me something that made my heart race. "Mio, I know you like me." My face turned bright red and it burned like hell. "It's ok that you like me, don't feel embarrassed about it. I know you think I hate you; the way I said I couldn't leave Kagome was kind of. Well lets just put it this way, I sounded like a mega douche. Now don't lie to me when you say you left because you wanted to come back to your family. I know you left because of Kagome and me, and I just want to say that I am dearly sorry. It's just that my heart belongs to Kagome and I can't lose her; sorry"

My face began to cool down but I was still kind of mad at him, that wouldn't change. I began to look into his eyes and I could tell that he wasn't lying by the serious look in his eyes. I hugged him tightly; I never wanted to let him go. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I think I'm going to stay here and let you live your life the way you want it to be." He shook his head and grabbed hold of my hand "You are coming back with me, I demand it." I nodded my head and ran to my room and packed a bag full of things I would need.

"You all ready?"

"Almost I need to write my parents a note just in case I'm not back when they come home."

*The note: Dear Mom and Dad,

Sorry I forgot to tell you before you left but I am spending the week your gone at a friend's house. So I'm just letting you know not to freak out if I'm not home. Just text me if you're really, REALLY worried. Love you, Mio

I slung my bag over my shoulder "Ok, I'm all ready to go. Do you know how to get back?" He just laughed "Of course I do, come how you came last time. It's that easy, but only certain people are aloud in." he grabbed my hand and we began to walk to the well.

"Hey! Wait up you idiot!" I heard from behind me. I face palmed "What is it Mio?" Inuyasha had stopped and looked at me. I shook my head and pointed at Mara; my cousin. When she reached us she looked up at Inuyasha and her jaw dropped "You sir, are one sexy person.-w-"

He looked at her wild eyed "Excuse me, but who are you may I ask?" She gave him a little wink "I'm Mara, Mio's cousin. -.- Has she not talked about me or something" He was about to respond when I broke it up "Mara, we really have to go. We don't have time to talk. I will talk to you about it later" I grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and ran towards the well. We didn't run fast enough though because Mara was right behind us.

Inuyasha just laughed "If she can get in she can come, if not then she will just have to stay." He grabbed Mara's hand and pulled her to the well, "If you want to come with us you must jump into the hole." She looked at him and just shoved him right into the hole instead. "Do you think I'm crazy!? I'm not jumping into you little trap. I'm just…." She trailed of as she saw Inuyasha was gone.

"Mara jump in, see if you can go through." She glared at me and jumped. Sadly though she couldn't go through, she just hit the bottom hard. She was on the bottom all sprawled out, she was fine though because she began to yell at me "Son of a bitch, Mio help! You better help me get out now!" I sighed and jumped in forgetting that I would go through. When I got to where Inuyasha was he chuckled "She couldn't go through could she." I looked away as I told him "She jumped before me and I kind of jumped down to help her, forgetting I would go through. 0-0" I face palmed "She will be fine though, she will just yell until someone helps her out."

*That's the end of this chapter, sorry if I don't post a new one every day. I have school, so I do this after I get home xD. My cousin Canyouhearheavencry wanted me to put her in this and this is the only way I could think about doing it. Hope you liked it(:*


	7. Chapter 7

*Sorry I haven't posted in forever been busy.*

**Inuyasha's POV:**

On our way back to my place I began to worry. What will Kagome say to me? I looked over at Mio, she looked so happy. I couldn't just tell her that I lied again and she had to leave again until I manned up a bit. I just could not do it to her. She looked up at me and knew that something was wrong "What's wrong?" I couldn't tell her about my worries; she would probably just walk of back to her place. I couldn't let her go back to her house where she is in danger.

"Oh, it's nothing." She stopped right where so was. Since we were holding hands I had no other choice but to stop

**Mio's POV:**

Somewhere deep down inside me I knew there was something wrong with him. I couldn't just keep walking on acting like there wasn't anything wrong. "Inuyasha, I know that there is something wrong. I'm not an idiot you know." He sighed, I know there is something wrong, he just doesn't seem to want to spit it out. "I….I can't tell you, I don't want to upset you. Can we please just keep going?" Now that I knew there was something wrong, I won't shut up until I know.

"Inuyasha, if you don't tell me right now what is wrong, I will go right back home!"

**Inuyasha's POV:**

When she said that I didn't know if she was serious or not, all I could do was sigh. "Mio, I told Kagome that I was going to find you and tell you I couldn't help you anymore. I couldn't do that to you." Mio's face began to turn dark red; I could tell she was mad.

**Mio's POV: **

Right when he said Kagome I was fired up. That little bitch, telling him what to do! No, she can't just tell him what to do like he is her puppet. "Inuyasha, I am going to put this in the nicest way I can possibly say anything right now. Tell Kagome that I will bitch-slap the shit out her when I see her face." Inuyasha began to get restless "Mio, I would advise you not to even go to Kagome. I don't want her know you are here."

I wasn't really that mad until he said that, then the steam began to come. I somehow found a way to cool it off though. "Can we just keep going? I'm kind of tired" I grabbed hold of his hand and we began to walk.

When we reached his house I saw Kagome had set a nice little dinner area; probably a little thank you for running Mio away dinner. As she sat the last plate down she looked up and had a huge smile that is until she saw me. "What is she…?" Inuyasha put his hand up as if signaling for her to shut up. "Kagome I need to talk to you." He let go of my hand and walked over to her and grabbed hold of hers.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"Kagome I know I told you she would be gone, I just can't do it."

"Inuyasha I, I don't even know what to say!" I rolled my eyes "It's not a big deal she is here. It's not like I'm going to leave you for her. What type of person do you think I am!" she crossed her arms "I told you everything would be fine when she was gone, also every other girl you hang with." I grabbed hold of her hand "Kagome you are my one and only. Don't think I will just go around replacing you. It's just that I have friends that are girls." I looked outside the window seeing Mio sitting on a log staring in at me, talking to herself.

"You know what Inuyasha, we are done for now until you learn." I looked at her wide eyed "Excuse me but did I hear you right? Are me and you through for now?" she nodded "Until you learn I am the one and only girl you can have." She crosses her arms and began to pout like a little two year old. "Fine, until you can learn Mio is staying you can just leave then." She stomped her foot and stomped her way out.

I looked out to see Kagome yelling at Mio. I saw Mio kindly give her hand to Kagome; as if to shake her hand. Kagome just slapped her hand down and began to yell louder to where I could barely hear "You are such a man stealer!" Mio laughed "Bitch please, calm yourself." Kagome said something quiet I couldn't hear. When she was done though Mio's face turned red and she slapped Kagome hard across the face. With Kagome still on the ground Mio began walking into the house.

**Mio's POV:**

When Kagome told me that she was his one and only I laughed. I even whispered her a little something "I am going to slap the shit out of you if you can't get out of my face." All she did was get closer so I knocked the bitch to the ground and went inside.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha, but I had to get the anger out of me somehow." He laughed lightly "Well, don't tell her this, she kind of disserved it. I fell onto the floor laughing, I was surprised to hear that come from his mouth and not mine.

I stood up and walked into a fancy little room; the guest room. "You can sleep here Mio. This is where my guests sleep." I slung the backpack of my shoulder and threw it on the floor, I ran and flopped on the bed. "Oh my gosh am I tired!" Inuyasha left the room and came back with food for us to eat before we slept. "No thanks, I need to text Mara to make sure she is ok." He shrugged "More for me I guess, tell her we will try to figure out a way to get her here.

When I texted Mara this was her response "Oh, I was in the well for two hours until someone finally heard me scream. Now I am just sitting here with a broken arm and I almost broke both legs -.-. Thank you very much." I laughed a little to myself "I'm sorry, Inuyasha said he would figure out a way to get you in with us." All I got was a "Hell to the no" then the conversation just ended with a "ya".

*Hope you liked it….I kind of rushed this one so I could get a chapter out for you guys. The next one will be on tomorrow xD! *


	8. Chapter 8

As I was sleeping I began to have the weirdest dream. I was running through the forest just outside of the well. I kept looking behind myself as if checking to see if I was being followed. The last time I looked behind me I tripped over a tree stump. I started to panic screaming to myself "No, this can't happen. Get up!" Over and over again. When I finally got up I was grabbed by a hand and thrown to the ground. "Now you're all mine, no one knows where you are" I began to fight as hard as I could to get away, it didn't work. "The more you fight sweetie, the more pain you will be in." I screamed as she cut into my side deep enough to kill me, but very painfully. She did it as to give me a slow painful death. She then cut into the other side of me, but not as deep.

I tried to get up, pulling myself up with a tree. All she did was laugh "Even if you do manage to get back to your dear Inuyasha, he will never be able to help you." I slowly slid down the tree holding onto my sides but then let them lose. I knew there was no help coming so I just let myself go. She held onto my hand and began to turn into me again; I was so weak I couldn't pull my hand away. Before I died I saw her walk towards Inuyasha's looking just like me.

I woke up to the sound and smell of Inuyasha cooking something in the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen I saw him cooking a really fancy dinner. I yawned and stretched out "Is Kagome coming back or something?" he shrugged "Probably not for a long time, don't worry. It's just for us; I wanted to make you something nice." I blushed and gave him a smile "Thanks, I need to take a bath. Where can I take one at?" he put the plates down "We can both go take one after breakfast, sit and eat."

While we were eating I kept thinking about the dream, it didn't make sense. Inuyasha kept staring at me the whole time I was thinking, it was if he was reading my mind. "So what on your mind Mio." I couldn't lie to him, he would know I was. "Oh nothing, I had a really weird dream. That's all, just trying to figure it out." "Oh, ok, I thought something was wrong." He looked down at his food and began eating.

When we were done eating I cleaned all the plates as Inuyasha got stuff to take our bath. When he came out with two towels and extra clothes I was confused, but I just went along. We walked outside of his house and walked a long ways until we reached a river. "Is this where we take our baths?" He nodded and began to take his shirt off. Inuyasha without a shirt on was just so, he's like a sex magnet or something; sexy is all I can say. I mean he is so hot, he caught me staring at him and he just laughed. I took my top and pants off as he took his pants off. He was only in his boxers while I only had underwear and a bra on.

It felt really weird walking into the river and taking the remaining clothing off. He just acted like it was a normal thing though and he began to wash his hair and body. I just stood there in the corner doing nothing but trying to cover up. He saw that I was just sitting there doing nothing but hiding myself. "Mio, aren't you going to bathe?" I blushed, he was way closer then he should be.

"I just feel really weird." He laughed "No one but me and you are here, you're fine." I was going to say something until I heard something "What was that?" He shrugged "Probably someone just walking around, so just bathe so we can go home faster" I sighed "Fine, but I want you to turn around" He shook his head "No, you need to bathe right now without me having to be a mile away." I sighed "Fine, but I am just dunking my head under."

I dunked my head under water and messed with my hair a little to make sure everything was wet. As I came up I saw Kagome out of the corner of my eye. Her mouth was a gap, she was shocked out of her mind. "Inu….INUYASHA!" I didn't know why she was so mad until I realized Inuyasha was right in front of me as I was under water. I face palmed and whispered to myself "I am such an idiot" He soon realized also what we were being accused of and his face turned bright red. "K…Kagome, so nice to see you" He said with a parcel smile. "Inuyasha, what were you doing with her?" I swam on the opposite side of Inuyasha and just listened to them yelling at each other. "Kagome it's not what you think. We just came here for a bath, nothing else!" She walked closer to the water "Ya, sure you just came for a bath. What does a bath come with a free blowjob now for you or something?"

Inuyasha face palmed "Kagome, she just went under water to get her hair wet. You just came at the wrong time. What did you need anyway?"

"Oh you know, I was going to come say I was sorry for the way I was acting. Now that I see you have already moved on then never mind." Inuyasha began to turn red in the face "I'm always sick of you blaming me for things I don't do, so you can go away now." She slung her hands up "Fine, I will go, but I will be back."


	9. Chapter 9

After she left Inuyasha got out of the water and I turned my head so I wouldn't see anything. When he got his towel wrapped around himself he threw my towel closer to the edge. "Can you throw the towel a bit farther?" He shook his head no and began to walk away. "Oh my gosh really!" I got out of the water and began to walk toward to the edge until he turned around. I was bent over reaching for the towel when he looked. 0-0 "Ah!" I put the towel of the front of my body. "Don't look at me, I didn't look at you."

He just shrugged "Sorry, I was just checking to see if you got out" I whispered to myself "Yeah, sure you little creep." I ran up to him as quickly as I could. When I saw the house I ran in without waiting for him. I dried off and put my clothes on, I had just put my bra and underwear on when Inuyasha came in. "Oh my god, Inuyasha, get out!" He just smiled and covered his eyes and continued to walk closer to me. "I want to show you some when you get dressed, ok." I nodded my head "Fine but get out so I can." He dropped his hand and looked at me and went out the door.

When I came out he had packed a bag full of some stuff. "Are you ready?" I nodded, he grabbed my hand and we began to walk. "Where are we going?" He smiled lightly "Now that will be a surprise!" I sighed deeply, I hate surprises. While we were walking we passed Kagome, she looked fierily pissed off. "In…I" is all she was able to mutter out. Inuyasha just kept going and held onto my hand a little tighter.

"Now close you eyes, Mio" I sighed and put my hand across my eyes. "Now open them." When I opened my eyes we were in a beautiful park looking area. There was a wonderful waterfall that always sparkled when the sunlight hit it. I looked at the grass that sparkled with dew, this place was perfect. "This…this is beautiful!" He wrapped his arms around me "Not as beautiful as you though"

I blushed "Well, thanks" He smiled lightly as he got the basket unpacked and put everything together. "You can sit if you want Mio" I shrugged my shoulders and decided to just go ahead and sit. "Here, have some." He passed me a bowl with fruits he had picked awhile ago. "Sure, thanks" I had no idea what this little nice picnic was for but I liked it. Inuyasha didn't really eat anything he just stared off while I ate the berries. I wondered what the hell he was thinking about.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

For a second I began to think about Kagome. Everywhere Mio and I went she was there and yelled at me. I mean she is acting like a stalker. I don't know why she is even yelling at me, this is like all her fault. She is the one that was being the jealous bitch. The day she comes back on her knees, crying and begging for me I will tell her no. I would probably regret it later on but then maybe I wouldn't. I looked over at Mio who was looking at the waterfall my mind began to change. Forget Kagome, I want Mio. She is all that I need. I began to have second thoughts on that though, what if she didn't love me back. I would never dare tell her I love her; unless she said it first.

Mio turned around and saw that I was staring at her and she smiled "So, what do you want to do?" I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to me. "Do you want to go swimming?" She smiled lightly "Sure" I reached into the basket and grabbed her swimsuit then handed it to her.

**Mio's POV:**

I grabbed hold of my swimsuit and went behind a tree and began to change. I looked behind me to see Inuyasha taking his shirt off. That body is just so amazingly hot. I wish that I could be with it 24/7.

When I got my swimsuit on I ran back towards Inuyasha. He looked at me and gave me a big smile. I went behind him and gave him a hug before I pushed him into the water.

When he came back up he laughed "Hey, what was that for." I shrugged and jumped in beside him. I can back and jumped into his arms and put our noses together. He smiled lightly before kissing me on the cheek and putting me back in the water. He went under and then came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled lightly and turned around to face him.

He leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the lips. During that moment it felt like me and him were the only two in the world. Everything went silent and all I felt was our skin to skin contact. I could just feel the love flowing in the air.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I just couldn't help myself. I had to kiss her to show her I love her. She probably won't think anything about it being love though. When I pulled my head back I saw something in the corner of my eye. My eyes opened wide when I saw what the thing was. It was Kagome, with her cousin Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I thought you loved me!"

I held onto Mio's hand under the water because I saw the anger in her eyes. I also saw a slight bit of sadness with the rage. "Kagome, I told you we were through. So why do you have to get your panties in a wade." I could just see the fire in Kagome's eyes "Well I still love you and I want you back! You can't just ditch me after a couple years, can you?"

I sighed heavily "Kagome just face the facts, we can't be anymore." She laughed "Oh, Inuyasha, you will soon find out how much you miss me." I just shook my head "No, I actually won't, go away and stay away from me and Mio."

Kagome stomped her foot to the ground and yelled while she was walking away "I will get my revenge somehow." Mio let go of my hand and smiled at me and began swimming like nothing happened


	10. Chapter 10

**Kagome POV:**

I walked away as quickly as I could with Kikyo trying to catch up. I didn't want all my bottled up anger to blow and embarrass myself anymore. "Kagome, wait up!" I stopped and turned around and glared at Kikyo.

"What do you want?" Kikyo looked at me weirdly, "Are you ok, I mean I know your mad and all, it's not worth it to get this mad." I shook my head "Kikyo, you can go home if you want, I need some alone time." She shrugged "Ok, see you later." and walked away.

I walked far away not even knowing where I was going. I finally figured out where I was when I saw the well. I walked over to it and sat down beside it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to cry. I mean why did he have to do this to me. I know I was kind of a bitch but I would soon get over it. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes and sat on the well looking off into the trees.

He will come crawling back to me I know it, I bet right now he is telling Mio to go away and never come back.

**Mio's POV:**

After Inuyasha told off Kagome he looked a lot happier, like everything was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled as he watched me swim around and even grabbed hold of me and pecked me on the cheek. I giggled lightly and swam around and came back to yet get another peck on the cheek. I knew that he was happy for what he had done, but hopefully he didn't change his mind. If he did, I would be broken into a million pieces.

**Kagome's POV:**

I began to pace around the well wondering if I should go back or not. Then I heard something inside the well "Help me, please!" I stopped and looked inside the well to see an older looking lady, made 40? I was about to leave when she asked me the weirdest question "Kagome, do you hate Mio enough to kill her?" I stopped and turned around and ran towards the well. "How do you know about Mio?" she shrugged her shoulders "If you let me out I will tell you."

When I helped her out she told me how "I have been looking for Mio for years. Her grand-parents are part of the reason I am like this. I am a witch and I was able to keep myself young for years until." She stopped and looked up to the sky "Until her grand-parents figured out about me. They were witch hunters, and they raided my house and changed something in my potion to make me stay like this. When her grand-parents died Mio's mom had to watch me. Her mother made sure I was never able to change back. So as my revenge I was going to become her daughter and kill her as Mio. It hasn't worked out to well as you can see though, and I was wondering if you could help me."

I looked at her, I had no idea what to do "Yes, I will help you, as long as you help me get Inuyasha back." She chuckled "Oh, I will help you solve your problem as well Kagome. Now, meet me here tomorrow so as we can plan what to do."


End file.
